


Before the Storm

by swirlingdoubt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Captivity, Dark, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Mind Control, Near Death Experiences, Porn With Plot, Rape, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlingdoubt/pseuds/swirlingdoubt
Summary: Mewtwo uses mind control on Nurse Joy to force her to assist him with his cloning experiments and advance his plot against Pokemon trainers. However, the ability has some unintended consequences.





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do not make money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Author's Note: This story is based on Mewtwo Strikes Back (Japanese original) and the Birth of Mewtwo CD Drama. The story takes place during the time Nurse Joy was at the Pokémon Castle before the trainers arrived. Also, I use the Japanese names from the canon for some things, and English for others, based on what name I like best.
> 
> Reading this again almost a year after I wrote it, it could use some polishing. Oh well. I hope y'all enjoy it, anyway.

* * *

 

She stood barefoot on dark, gleaming crags. Waves of seawater gnarled by the sharp rocks splattered over her ankles. The spray was so thick that her ivory chemise clung to her wet body, changing the thin fabric color to blush. Her strawberry hair was wild with wind, unlike the tight loops she usually wore.

Her back was to him, facing the sea. As he approached her, she turned her head to look over her shoulder. Her lips moved. The sea battered the little island and the crashing water drowned out her voice. He could not make out her words.

Mewtwo opened his eyes to Nurse Joy standing placidly where he left her, close to the perimeter of the cylindrical room. The trance he placed over her was undisturbed. Her mind was empty and waiting.

_What did you say?_  his mind asked.

“Forgive me, Master. I do not understand how to fulfill your request.” There was no change in expression.

Mewtwo regarded her for a moment. Deep shadows cast across both of them from the severe, golden light of the evening sun. He stood up from his control chair to his full two meter height in the pinnacle of Pokémon castle’s central tower and stared down at her. 

_How did you send me that vision?_

The Pokémon doctor was silent, and he saw in her mind that the question did not register. There were no thoughts, only an induced attention that was listening for his commands. He sensed nothing in her beyond it.

His command over the human was total, so he must have evoked the scene himself – Mewtwo decided – his focus during meditation was poor. Mewtwo levitated up and dived down with a backflip through an opening in the floor. He passed through the coils of a spiral staircase that wrapped through the air like one strand of a DNA helix, connecting the tower and a massive guest hall below. The staircase was constructed to accommodate creatures that could not fly, but since the only creature that entered the tower besides Mewtwo was Nurse Joy, it was really only to allow her limited form an entry.

Mewtwo flew over the hall into the stadium under construction by a team of Graveller and Machoke. The Machamp foreman was under trace and directed the work efficiently with his six muscular arms. Mewtwo requested a timeline as he flew past, and the Machamp responded with his estimate that the stadium would be ready for use in two weeks.

Once the stadium was finished, Mewtwo would be ready to receive guests. He was still compiling a list of the strongest trainers to invite. Only the most stubborn, evolved, and arrogant opponents would be worth his time, and these trainers were hard to come by. He sought to observe every trainer that earned gym badges and won competitions. The search was tedious.

The hours Mewtwo spent watching his enemy and their benighted Pokémon stoked his repudiation. Humans were weak and stupid, and spent much of their time posturing to hide it. The mutant was furious that he was created by them and even served one once. Their cloning accomplishment was a fluke, and he bore the consequences. Mewtwo saw humans as profligates that needed to be put into their place – and soon he would show them what their place was to be.

The psychic Pokémon entered the underground level of the castle to survey the technology he had repurposed. He destroyed the cloning device that birthed him on this island, but since rebuilt it to his own, improved design. What took the human scientists decades to accomplish took Mewtwo a matter of months, and the clones could be grown within an hour.

Three Pokémon clones slept inside individual fluid-filled, tubes – Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise. Mewtwo conjured battles for them to hone their skills and teach them to obey him without question before they were ready to wake. He ensured their emotional states remained collected so they would be clear-headed in the coming event.

Mewtwo hovered in front of the three and entered their minds, creating a psychic association that bonded them. As he quelled any restlessness from the sleeping monsters, he felt a presence was missing among the four of them. It was as if a small weight balancing a scale had been removed. The sensation disrupted their equilibrium.

A stream of bubbles appeared from Charizard’s maw, and Venusaur emitted a rumbling sound. All three shifted in their chambers, knocking the fluid in the tubes until the vessels groaned from the pressure. Mewtwo broke the link with them. Their movements ceased. He immediately looked to his left as if expecting to see someone there, but only witnessed the massive tangle of cords and pipes that fed the machine.

Mewtwo snorted. He refused to admit he could still not easily identify apparitions of his own mind when he entered the minds of others. Telepathy was innate, but poor self-control lead to disastrous outcomes in the beginning. Mewtwo developed meditative practices that allowed him to compartmentalize his psyche to mitigate problems when he used the telepathic ability. Aside from these rare and innocuous incidents, he could reliably maintain a link without losing control of the situation. Or so he believed.

* * *

The stars were out in early dawn when Mewtwo awoke. The generators powering the island hummed. The sound of the motors lay over the quiet darkness like a soft blanket. Faint moonlight glittered over the blackened walls and ceiling through the large, arched windows of the control room. It was a moment that almost seduced Mewtwo into a sense of contentment.

Something shifted out of place - he felt it like a single hair standing on end. Instinctively Mewtwo levitated to the window and looked down towards the shore. He saw the silvery outline of a person - Nurse Joy was standing out on the rocks. Just as Mewtwo was about to teleport her, she jumped into the sea.

Mewtwo threw out his hands and blue aura spilled over him. He could not get a lock on the doctor without a visual. He teleported to the craggy outcrop in a flash of blue light. The inky dawn and black water made it impossible to see. Mewtwo shaped his hands to form an orb of light and hurled it towards the depths. Upon impact the sea lit up like an emerald. Shadows of a school of Tentacool, spooked by the sudden burst, scattered in all directions. Among the forms was that of a human.

The psychic Pokémon extended a hand and the human form began to glow with telekinetic power. Mewtwo lifted Nurse Joy out of the water, and teleported them both back into the castle.

Nurse Joy dropped to the icy floor of the basement level, soaked and heaving. Mewtwo stood over her, glowering. He could no longer feel her mind, which meant she was no longer affected by the trance. He waited while she clawed at the grated floor and kicked on the ground, coughing and yelping in pain as she tried to bring in air. Her writhing inspired a slight smirk in the feline-like Pokémon, despite his consternation.

After a few deep and successful breaths, Nurse Joy quieted and held still, laying on her hip with her elbows on the ground and her head hanging low.

_Perhaps I underestimated you_. Mewtwo spoke his thoughts telepathically.

The communication pressed a cold mark on Nurse Joy’s spine, and she felt the intense fear of waking up to unfamiliar surroundings, or falling. She shifted to her palms and looked up at the creature that had forced a presence on her mind.

She had never seen a creature like this – it was slightly bigger than a man. It stood upright on two powerful-looking legs, with a thick, long tail raised behind it. Its torso was wasp-waisted, with bony protrusions on its shoulders and long, slim arms. The face reminded her of a cat, but less defined, as if it was a crude copy of one. It had narrow ears high on its head that hooked at the tip. It gave her a pressing stare with large, unsympathetic eyes.

She couldn’t look at it anymore. She dropped her gaze back to the floor, “What is happening?” she stammered, still unable to catch her breath.

Mewtwo looked her over. She was barefoot and wearing nothing but a slip.  _You caused yourself harm and negated my trance. How?_

Nurse Joy winced at the unfamiliar voice in her head, “How – what? Are you a Pokémon?”

Mewtwo was immediately irritated and disappointed. She had no memory of what transpired. His large tail flicked back and forth swiftly. He lifted his paw-like hand and drew Nurse Joy to her feet with his telekinesis. The sudden loss of agency over her body caused her to shout in surprise.

_Here, I am your master. You do not need to know anything else._

“Please, what is going on?” Nurse Joy cried. Mewtwo waved his hand in front of her and the doctor fell silent, her eyes glazed over and empty, once again engaged in a trance. Despite the trauma of near drowning, she stood erect and softly clasped her hands in front of her.

Mewtwo lowered his arm. He still needed his questions answered, but he would need to find the answers himself. This appeared to be a theme for a Pokémon whose powers had no precedent. He tested his control over Nurse Joy by marionette, causing her to look one way and then the other, lift one arm and then the other. There was no resistance or spark of consciousness in her movements or interactions with his commands. He could not figure out how she got outside.

He remembered the vision of her on the rocks from a few days ago. The thought dissolved into a long-ago vision of a mountain overlooking a lake that formed part of his being. The sea and the lake clashed, mixed, foamed, and it unsettled him.

_What did you say to me before you jumped into the sea?_  he asked.

“I do not understand your request, Master,” Nurse Joy stated.

He already knew her answer but he was still frustrated. He had long ago searched all her memories and gleaned all the knowledge he required from her, but there was nothing in her head to explain this. He probed through again, nothing new, but he noticed she was freezing cold and exhausted.

Despite her noble posture and her blank expression, she trembled. Her hair was matted against her head and water dripped from the tip of her nose and from the hem of her gown into a puddle on the damp floor. The wet gown clung transparent against her breasts, belly button, every dip and curve, and nothing, physically or mentally, was hidden. Mewtwo’s breathing became more rapid as he realized the depth of his grasp on her - that Nurse Joy was unable to resist the trance despite an imminent collapse of her body. He felt a boiling heat rise through him.

“Yes, Master.” Nurse Joy shifted her vision from the dead space in front of her to Mewtwo. She stepped forward and pressed against him, running her hands slowly down his angular chest. Mewtwo leapt back into the air and encircled himself in a psychic barrier, throwing Nurse Joy towards the ground.

_Never touch me!_  He knew a strong response would not affect any difference in her obedience, but he was unable to control himself.

Nurse Joy got to her feet. She wavered in standing but her voice was still, “I understand, Master.”

_Feed and clothe yourself before you faint,_ he thought to her flatly. The flustered Pokémon retreated up to the main floor.

* * *

The stadium was complete and the clones were ready. Nurse Joy received replies from all the guests, and the date was set. Mewtwo sent most of the Pokémon that labored at the castle away, except for two Chancey that were needed to prepare meals, and Nurse Joy, who would prepare his introduction to the guests. Mewtwo spent much of his time in meditation to increase the strength of his psychic attacks. He rarely moved and ate little, allowing his psychic energy to build.

After two days of stillness, the meditation was interrupted by the vision of the woman he’d taken. He saw the human standing out on the rocky shore facing the sea. All the details were the same - her posture, her clothes, her hands at her sides, how her hair whipped in the wind. Every wave crashed against the island exactly as it had before. He approached, and she turned her head. He was determined to know her words this time, as perhaps it would clear the vision for good. He concentrated completely on the movement of lips and the sound coming from them. The scene faded into blackness except for her. The sounds of the crashing waves were gone and there was silence. She spoke, but he heard nothing. The young woman disappeared into the dark water below.

He was cold. Mewtwo awoke to the feeling of weightlessness, surrounded by water. The shock caused him to attempt to breathe. Saltwater filled his nostrils and burned into his lungs. He summoned the strength to ignore the pain, focusing his telekinetic power to propel himself to the surface. A shockwave blasted the top two feet of water away from the Pokémon and white seafoam whorled around him as he took in air. He flew over the rocks and crashed into a clearing north of the castle.

He surrounded himself in a blue light that dissipated the water remaining in his airway. Mewtwo put up a barrier and scanned his surroundings. It was a peaceful night. His castle loomed above and the windmills turned rhythmically in the light breeze. The clone instinctively shook off droplets from head to tail. He pawed the water from his horn-like curved ears. He was still cold and did not appreciate the wet, and though he felt fine after using Recover he was not a Pokémon accustomed to being caught off guard.

Mewtwo clenched his three-fingered hands and teleported into the castle to the room he designated for the human. The room was large enough only for a full size bed and a side table – all dark wood, polished, ornate carvings in the bed frame and legs of the table – but warped, as if they were not crafted by human hands. There was a small round window at the end of the room that allowed the moonlight to glaze the bed, but no one was in it. Mewtwo turned his attention to a door opposite the bed, illuminated by a low-powered flicker of candles inside.

The door began to glow in his blue telekinetic light and opened. He levitated inside and saw the doctor lying in the claw-foot tub he had inattentively placed in the middle of this wash-room when the castle was built. The tub was filled, and the woman was fully clothed in the dress he provided. Her head was completely submerged.

Mewtwo cut his levitation and walked to the foot of the tub. He glared down into the water and waited. Joy’s eyes opened wide and she sat up, pushing the water out of her hair with her hands. The movement was so quick the bath water sloshed and spilled onto a tiled floor. Joy gripped each side of the tub and looked up at the Pokémon, her expression a mixture of confusion and disappointment.

“Wake up!” she cried, beating her fists onto her temples.

_You believe this is a dream?_ For only a moment, he considered her experience and how she could possibly interpret what was happening to her. That concern was quickly replaced with indignation that she had broken the trace once again.

Nurse Joy began to get out of the tub. Mewtwo’s eyes lit up and the doctor was thrust down with her back against the porcelain. She hit hard and cried out.

_Regardless if you know what you’ve done, you are responsible for it. I can find another one like you._ The Pokémon lifted his hand into the air in front of him slowly and lowered it toward the ground. Nurse Joy felt herself sink below the surface of the bath water. She thrashed her arms and legs but the telekinetic force kept her under.

Mewtwo had extinguished the life of a human before, but it had never been this direct or intentional. Overcome with curiosity, he entered her mind as she fought against her fate.

He felt her fear, confusion, pain and will to fight the spasms of her diaphragm that desperately attempted to pull in air. She was screaming inside but did not give in. She thought of someone she loved.

Mewtwo closed his eyes, and in the darkness of his sight he saw her standing on the rocks. She turned her head slightly, and he could hear her speak:

“Where am I? Who brought me here?” she whispered. Before she stepped off the rocks, as she always did in the vision, her form changed, and he saw a young woman with blue hair and a wide grin. She turned to face him. Mewtwo did not remember seeing this girl before, but the sight of her made his stomach lurch and his chest tighten. “Go on living. I am sure life is wonderful!” she threw her hands out exuberantly, and fell backwards into the surf. It was as if a cord was attached and her fall ripped something out of him.

The Pokémon opened his eyes and drew his hand back. Nurse Joy felt the pressure on her release and came up coughing. She rolled herself over the side of the tub and fell to the ground with a thud, still hacking and gasping.

Mewtwo looked down at her intently. With a flash, he was gone.

Nurse Joy’s dress was heavy with water, but she pulled herself to her knees and leaned against the wall of the bathroom. Adrenaline got her to her feet and she stumbled to the doorway. She looked out at the bedroom, collapsed, and blacked out.

Joy felt something soft brush against her face. She opened her eyes but could see nothing but darkness. She tried to move but there was nothing beneath her. She sensed movement next to her and turned her head. A small, pink Pokémon floated there, its bright blue inquisitive eyes close to her face.

“Mew,” it chirped resolutely.

The Pokémon faded. Behind it, far in the distance, she saw the large purple Pokémon that had been attacking her. What looked like armor materialized over him. He opened his arms in a wide gesture and Joy heard battle cries of many different types of Pokémon. They echoed all around her, and were soon joined by the shouts and screams of people. The large purple Pokémon began to glow bright and the armor disappeared. He was suddenly much closer.

A flood of memories streamed through her mind, they came through so quickly she wasn’t sure if they were hers, or who she was. What was she? Where was she? What was happening to her? A wave of loneliness rose within her, and she felt betrayed. This wasn’t her. She was not lonely.

She saw herself at the Pokémon Center, releasing an Eevee out of its Pokéball. It was a warm day, the sun was bright, she was relaxed, and ready for the weekend. The Eevee waited patiently at her side while she pulled out a bag of chow, until its attention was drawn towards the window and it began to growl.

Nurse Joy’s ears pulsed. She could hear her blood pumping, and she felt light-headed. She stood in front of a large machine that reminded her of an Omastar. Where was Eevee? She could barely keep herself upright from the dizziness.

_These are defective. Start again._  She heard the Pokémon whose thoughts were always spilling into her mind.  _Prepare an elixir. Do not heal it. Find a suitable alternative. Send that one an invitation._ The string of commands continued and she found herself unable to think. There were other words hidden between the commands, spoken softly and less certain, and she focused on that to avoid the loud, demanding litany.

_I am the strongest Pokémon. What is my purpose? Who am I? I feel nothing. This world is corrupted. I am more powerful than any human. Why have you not come to challenge me?_

Joy’s attention went from the voices to the Pokémon standing next to her. He stared ahead. She followed his gaze to a massive fire in front of them - the Omastar machine was burning. The fire was enormous but it gave no light. The heat became intense, so intense that she began to fear her safety, and tried to run away. She found no friction or surface to run on. Nurse Joy screamed, “let me out! Please!” The Pokémon turned to her. “Please, let me out! Please Mewtwo!” Nurse Joy began to feel an odd sensation of being two places, two minds, two states – she burned with fear and desperation, overwhelmed by the threat surrounding her, but she also felt a desire for her pleading. She cried out again to satisfy the desire – and the Pokémon smirked at her.

Nurse Joy woke up and let out a short, startled scream. She sat forward. Perspiration covered her face. She was in the bed of the room she had remembered from before. The sky was blue and bright, the sun just above the horizon of the sea outside the window.

The doctor wiped her eyes of tears, and dabbed her neck with the hem of her gown. Unfortunately, it was even wetter than her face; it was still wet from the bath. Nurse Joy peeled off the damp dress rubbed her arms and legs.

The ineffable nightmare lingered, making her existence feel uncertain, but her skin was ashen and clammy. She couldn’t be that lucid of a dreamer to feel so physically ill. She slid off the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom, found a towel and dried herself off.

She sat on the cold tile, staring at the tub for a long while, unable to make sense of anything. She remembered so many things, but she could not piece it together. After a long time, the young woman noticed she was famished – and knew that the Chancey would be preparing breakfast. The routine comforted her, like it was a normal day.

Nurse Joy realized she only had the one gown, and so pulled out the chemise from it, which would dry quicker than the heavy wool, and slipped it on. She exited the bedroom and headed down the short hall and to the stone stairwell that lead to the kitchen.

She ate a breakfast of warm scrambled eggs and smoked fish. The two Chancey chattered as two social Pokémon would, and paid Nurse Joy little mind aside from clearing her plate and replacing it with a cup of green tea. She sat at their work table and sipped slowly, contemplating what she should do.

Chancey put together a plate of smoked fish and berries. As she lifted it from the counter to check if it was to satisfaction, it vanished out of her mitts.

“Chancey!” she chided.

There was no electronic communication, no boat or vessel to get off the island. Nurse Joy knew these things already. The Chancey could not help her cross the sea. Her only way off the island would be through Mewtwo. Joy shuddered.

Despite being trapped with a violent Pokémon that has little regard for human life, the dream gave her a strange sense of confidence. Her fear was known instead of unknown. Nurse Joy thought about her home, wondered if anyone was searching for her. Besides her Eevee, she did not have any close family in town. She thought of her sister calling and never getting an answer. She wondered if Eevee was safe. She began to focus on home – it was the only thing to keep her resolute and sane. Find a way home.

The Pokémon doctor set down her tea cup and excused herself from the table. The Chancey waved a farewell and the human exited the kitchen.

* * *

Nurse Joy stood at the top of the staircase entrance of the control tower. Mewtwo was sitting in the central chair – a fixture made of strange metallic material that did not appear comfortable to her. He held up an empty plate. It floated out of his hand and flashed into nothingness. Somewhere, a Chancey cursed.

_Do you still believe this is a dream?_  Mewtwo asked without looking at her.

“No, and I would like to go home,” Nurse Joy replied.

_Your memories have returned._

“Yes,” she said.

_Tell me, why do you throw yourself into the sea?_ Mewtwo asked.

Nurse Joy was taken aback by the question. She wasn’t quite sure what he meant. She tried to remember what he might be talking about, but her mind could only focus on one thing.

“I…” she started, paused, unsure what his level of interest was, “I went down to the beach, when I a girl. My mother, she jumped. Into the sea.”

Mewtwo rested his chin on his hand, still looking out through the wide windows.  _What did she say to you?_  he asked.

Nurse Joy bit her lip and kneaded her hem, “I don’t know if this is your business.”

She heard him snort incredulously.  _I have not seen this memory of yours. You found a way to hide it, which may be why it insistently appears. I will ask once more: what did she say to you?_

The young woman clenched her jaw, and spoke slowly. “She said, I’m sorry my love. Please go on living.”

Mewtwo contemplated the vision of the woman with the blue hair that affected him so strongly. He was silent for a long while, and Nurse Joy became uncomfortable with the lack of response.

“I have your memories, too,” she ventured carefully.

Mewtwo teleported out of his chair and appeared directly in front of the woman, causing her to step back and put up her hands.

_That is not possible._  Mewtwo scoffed.

Nurse Joy looked out through the window toward the ocean, “When I was very young, I had four companions. They were Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Ai.”

_That is not my memory._  Mewtwo’s tail began to thrash, and his nostrils flared.

“You went with Team Rocket. You stole Pokémon for them.” Joy looked up into his eyes and became more insistent, “He treated you like a weapon he could pull a trigger on at will. You were an object to him.”

_Do not speak!_  the Pokémon commanded, and Joy’s throat closed up. She grabbed her neck and fell backwards. He released her.  _You are an object to me. All of you._ Mewtwo turned away from her.

Nurse Joy stayed down, rubbing her neck to make sure it was not caved in as it felt, and swallowed hard. He had already almost killed her already. She was unsure why he didn’t, but wasn’t about to ask. Nurse Joy thought deeply, searched the memories for something she could use to convince him to let her go.

After several moments went by, she realized Mewtwo was not concerned with her presence there. All this time he’d kept her under mind control, so what changed?

“Are you going to put me under that spell?” she asked.

The psychic did not answer her question.

Joy heard a faint, low voice, and listened. She knew it was his thoughts; she remembered them in the dream, and she could hear them now. He thought about the risk of using the ability, so he would only use the trace when absolutely necessary. She didn’t understand what the risk might be.

“Can you hear what I am thinking?” she asked tentatively, getting back to her feet. She was trembling, but tried not to show her fear, no matter how futile it was to hide it.

_Yes. You are attempting to be clever to convince me to let you go_.

Nurse Joy was silent. He did not seem aware that she could hear him thinking to himself. It might be her only leverage.

She thought back to the nightmare, how she asked to be released from it and Mewtwo let her go in the dream. The fire was a memory of the destruction of his origins, but the fire was burning there still. She felt in the dream that he believed his power was omnipotent, hot with distain and intolerance and anger. When she appeared he wanted her to experience it and be consumed by it. He wanted to control her like he felt controlled by his creators, to have power over life and death. The instinctual violence of it shifted into a physical desire so basic and visceral, yet vain, which made it all the more desperate.

“I dreamt you,” she stammered, “you wanted me to…” she wasn’t able to speak the words and instead gave him a thought, “…then you let me go.”

He turned to face her, staring in astonishment.  _That is a capricious fantasy_.

She immediately regretted her words and the image she sent him. She thought he had already made the proposition, but realized Mewtwo had no knowledge of her dream. It dawned on her that she knew many things he didn’t, but wasn’t quite sure what the extent of it was. If she did know, he would surely know, too – or so she thought. Her head was spinning. She just indicated that she’d agree to an immoral act to escape. She was thinking fast on how to take it back.

Mewtwo responded to her racing thoughts.  _Morality is irrelevant._   _I caught you and so you belong to me. I can do anything I please with you. Isn’t that how Pokémon and humans relate?_

“People don’t treat Pokémon that way!” Joy protested.

_The Rocket Gang provides many avenues of commerce concerning Pokémon,_  Mewtwo stated simply.  _Remaining naïve doesn’t absolve you, it makes you stupid and unfit to make claims on what is right or wrong. Humans are more perverse than I could ever be._

Joy searched the memories from her dreams for what he told her. He was right about Team Rocket. Mewtwo had even delivered some of these Pokémon and felt no remorse.

She had not expressed proper deference to him since she arrived in the tower, until this moment. The young woman averted her gaze assumed a demure posture. She did not argue.

Nurse Joy felt an intrusion into her mind, and ceased her mental searching for information. Mewtwo’s large tail swayed lazily, uncharacteristically low to the ground. He began to project scenarios of how he could end her life. Nurse Joy clenched her fists as her heart raced. He may just kill her after all. He noticed the anxiety.

_It is hopeless for you. You should understand that before you behave impudently._  His thoughts were soft.

“Let me go,” she said.

_Ask me,_  he replied.

“Will you let me go?” she complied. He pressed on her mind, “Master,” she choked on the word. She tried to sense his thoughts, but there were no thoughts – only a rush of excitement. This was a bad plan, but she didn’t know what he would do if she tried to back out now.

Mewtwo’s eyes began to glow and her vision dissolved into darkness. Joy felt someone was very close to her, but she could not tell if it was real or in this mental landscape only. Then the feline-like Pokémon appeared in her view in the darkness. She was no longer able to distinguish where she was or what was happening around her.

_You will obey me and I will decide if you go free._  The Pokémon’s words filled her mind. She resisted the sentiment, and in response she felt tightness from around the back of her neck.

“Yes, Master,” he wanted her to say, so she did.

The psychic Pokémon tensed at her voice and lifted his hand in front of him to the height of his waist. He extended two of the digits. Joy gasped as she felt something push against her sex. She felt Mewtwo sensing her reactions to him, but she was too disoriented to try to do the same. She watched the movements of his hand suggest pleasuring a woman, and she felt the manipulation against her clit at an intensity that was near impossible in reality. She let out a low whine and quivered.

The image of Mewtwo disappeared and she felt someone gripping her waist, then her ass. It grabbed her fine, strawberry hair and pulled her head back, a hand traveled lightly over her firm breasts, and she felt a warmth pressing into her back. A hard rod entered her. She gasped in the quiet darkness.

_Do you want me to release you now?_  his thought to her broke the silence.

Joy was absorbed by a need for the rod in her pussy to thrust her – the suggestion was intense and she felt her juices tickling her cervix. She pinched her nipples between her fingers with her left hand, slid the palm of her right down her waist, feeling her own soft skin and smooth curve of her hip, “Please, fuck me, Master,” she breathed, but wasn’t sure how much of it was her. It scared her and for a moment and she became clear headed enough to try and find Mewtwo. His mind was split between two places.

She found her way to her body by listening for Mewtwo’s thoughts, and opened her eyes. She was on her knees, her pussy was slick, and she had spread her legs in wanting. Mewtwo was masturbating himself with psychic energy in front of her exposed sex, sitting on his haunches, but stopped soon after she opened her eyes. He looked at her curiously, wondering how she had escaped the psychic cage. Her eyes travelled from his confused expression to his erection. His purple cock was not so large as to intimidate her, but was thick, long, and hard. The tip was smooth with no ridges, unlike a human, and was wet with precum.

The Pokémon tried to process how this human kept breaking out of his mental grasp when the woman moved forward and slipped her mouth over his member.

He nearly jumped when he felt the back of her tongue on him, but the eagerness and sensation of his cock being held in her small mouth was immensely satisfying. A blue aura pushed her deeper onto him until his shaft was down her throat. He expected she would protest, but instead she sucked until she was back up half way, then took his cock deep into throat again and held him there, wriggling over him and making him throb. Mewtwo realized his mouth was hanging open and closed it. The sexual energy of the hypnosis clearly hadn’t faded. The Pokémon never believed the physical reality of a warm, tight hole could compare to what he could do psychically, but he was convinced to try.

Mewtwo tried jutting his hips forward to push in the entire length of his cock, and the woman immediately choked and spit him out. He grabbed the back of her head with his three-fingered hand and forced her back on him.  She yelped and avoided going down by licking his cock instead. He let her go and watched her patiently, not entirely sure what this was supposed to do for him. She licked up his shaft and sucked off the precum. He sensed she was afraid to take him into her mouth again, and read in her mind that she believed he may asphyxiate her if she did. He smiled in amusement.

_Some other time,_  he taunted. Nurse Joy pulled away and sat back on her knees – the effects of the psychic foreplay he gave her was beginning to wear off. She appeared bewildered.

“What am I doing?” She cupped her hands over her sticky lips. He cast the straps the chemise off her shoulders with his mind, punctuating the motion with a flick of his wrist. Then he tore it down the front with a sharp ripping of fabric and pulled it off her with the blue glow of the aura.

Mewtwo looked over her small frame, her exposed, pert breasts. Her legs were still spread and the scent of her was strong. He decided that if it had already gone this far, he wanted to fuck her properly.

The Pokémon stood up. He picked her up with his telekinetic power and placed her face down and spread against one of the consoles on the wall of the room.

“No, wait…” she started, regaining her senses. Suddenly she felt a wave of heat rush through her. Goose bumps dabbled her skin as she her entire body became sensitized: the feel of the cold metal plating on her stomach, the air cool against her exposed, wet pussy with her chemise pulled up over her butt. Her back tingled, and her face felt flush.

Mewtwo placed a hand over her coccyx and pushed himself into her pink opening as far as he could go. The shock of it caused her to gasp. He was slightly too big to fit his entire length, but she was so wet he went in easily. She didn’t understand why she wanted to push herself harder onto him, wanted his sex to penetrate her further.

Mewtwo closed his eyes and held still – savoring the feeling of her soft warmth against his phallus. The female wriggled her backside, trying to encourage him to thrust into her. He leaned over her and pressed her head sideways against the console with his hand to hold her down. He ran his other hand down her back, over her hip, up over her small, round ass. He wrapped his tail around one of her legs and leaned into her – her squeal in response made him shudder. He pulled out his cock and then thrust into her again. She was trembling and panting. Mewtwo pumped her again and again, her tits smacking repeatedly against the metal panel. He grabbed the console with his free hand and pinned her with the other, waves of pleasure rolling through him and becoming more and more urgent.

Nurse Joy was being fucked so hard she was hardly able to breathe. She curled her fingers over the grey metal and gritted her teeth. The mixture of pain and ecstasy dissolved her. She heard Mewtwo make a noise that startled her, “Tuuu” his voice rumbled. She had never heard a sound from him, only telepathy. His vocalization brought her back to the realization that she was allowing a Pokémon to screw her, but his cock hit the back of her sex again and she moaned.

She felt his shaft pulse and spasm against her, pumping warm cum into her pussy. It filled her and slipped over the inside of her thighs. The young woman attempted to move but the Pokémon shoved her back onto the hard surface. She felt him peel away, continuing to hold her with a psychic power. After half a minute he lifted her from the console and turned her around.

He was sitting at his control chair, looking her over. Her slim legs were splattered with both their juices. Her figure lit from behind by the open sky through the window. She felt her body desire more, imagined the mental image he’d created of his round fingers pleasuring her continuously – that he’d play with her, make her orgasm and stop the aching she still felt.

She knew he was looking into her mind to see these things. He used telekinesis to sit her on the panel in front of him and spread her legs.

_Beg for it,_  he ordered. She could see he was becoming hard again.

“Yes, Master.” She knew to follow his prompts.

She closed her eyes and imagined his cock sliding up her opening, rubbing against it, the tip teasing her pussy. Her sex ached for him to tickle her soft skin with his tongue, lick and suck her clit. She thought of him grabbing her tits and pinching her nipples, slipping his tail between her legs and riding it until she came, of him biting the nape of her neck and thrusting his cock into her again.

Nurse Joy was still paralyzed, and her pussy ached. She began to whine, “please, Master” over and over, but Mewtwo continued to observe, unmoving.

_He_ released her from the telekinesis. The moment she was free, she instinctively pressed her fingers onto her clit and worked it furiously, her breathing stopping short. Her entire body tensed with her legs spreading wider.

Nurse Joy felt Mewtwo was present in her mind. She opened her eyes and saw his eyes were closed. He appeared calm and relaxed in the seat of his de-facto throne. She stared at his erection, sliding three fingers into herself. Joy was coming close to climaxing, and pressed her head back against the window. She was at the verge of finishing when she realized she was moving in the air. The psychic Pokémon guided her onto his cock.

She gasped and steadied herself with her legs bent on the arm rests of the chair. She tried to hold on to his narrow shoulders but he grabbed her with the telekinesis and held her arms out and away from him. Joy rocked her hips to rub her pussy against him, his cock massaging inside her. Her breathing was rapid and unsteady, reaching her climax, pushing herself faster and harder against him. Mewtwo slipped into her mind to feel her orgasm.

Nurse Joy inhaled sharply as she came. Mewtwo lost himself in the sensation of release and followed its shape, taking in her physical pleasure as his own. He forgot his self-indulgent desire to overtake the petite woman, and descended with her into a dull, hollow aching. It imparted a narrative that a fundamental truth would forever be inaccessible and no force of will could change it. The feeling was unfamiliar and painful. He could not accept it.

Mewtwo severed his connection with the woman, opened his eyes and jolted forward to dispel the distressing profundity. Joy fell backward. She was rendered unconscious by his sudden retraction from her mind. The Pokémon maneuvered his tail to push against the arch of her back and stop her fall. Her head lolled back and her arms rested in the air. She was completely exhausted.

With her quieting, he was able to take in the reality of his position without her experience filling his head. The Pokémon still had his is cock resting in her – her dampness matted against his fur. Mewtwo ran his rounded fingers over her thigh that was so much smaller than his. He traced the path over her pubic bone and continued over her abdomen, feeling his phallus pushing against her from inside. He traced up to her rib-cage, and then jutted his tail into the small of her back to arch it at a more extreme angle.  He felt up her chest and over her breasts, soft and firm to his grip. He could smell her, feel her, a volume of space occupied by another. He was imposing himself on it, even though he was never entirely familiar with his own physical being. It was unnerving and intoxicating.

Nurse Joy woke to an uncomfortable sensation between her legs. It was like licking a battery, but she felt it deep inside her – it became very hot. She yelped and tried to lift herself up but Mewtwo paralyzed her.

The Pokémon conjured an aura around his member while still inside her, psychically stroking himself. He gripped her thighs and ground her hard against him. The woman could not move. Tears welled in her eyes and he felt her quivering.

_Please stop, it hurts_ , she thought to him, beginning to panic. Mewtwo leaned back his head and closed his eyes. 

_I’ve obliged you enough_ , he thought back to her. The burning became more intense, and it felt like her insides were being twisted.

_Stop stop stop!_  she shouted in her mind. She was too afraid to see into his thoughts, and would not be able to concentrate besides. One of the Pokémon’s hands went to her throat and he released the paralysis.

Joy thrashed, grabbed his arm that held her neck, and tried to pull herself off of him. He drew her closer with his tail and tightened his grip on her throat. He held her thigh with his other hand and pulled her down onto his rigid cock, thrusting himself up as if he could not get deep enough. She felt what seemed like electrical pulses running through her, and screamed out of fear.

_You forget who I am. I’ve spoiled you._  His telepathy was stilted between uneven thrusts against her pelvis. The frantic woman realized her mistake and that this was her cue her to correct it.

“I’m sorry! You are my Master, please,” she pleaded helplessly.

Mewtwo held his breath, tensed and let out a low and uncontrolled grunt. The Pokémon shifted his tail, letting her go, and Nurse Joy fell to the ground with her legs wrapped around his. Mewtwo crouched over her and ejaculated on her chest. His cock leapt, sending arcs of semen that pooled in her belly button and dressed her tits. The Pokémon exhaled a languid hum. He braced himself with his arms at her sides and Joy could feel him tremor as he bent closer and nuzzled the side of her neck. Joy froze - of all the movements against her, this one disturbed her the most. He was close enough that she could feel his rapid heartbeat. She clenched her jaw and waited.

Mewtwo calmed and regained his usual demeanor. He pulled away and sat back, curling his long tail around him. Joy was still breathing hard and sweating. The pain that had wracked through her lingered and she could not control the trembling. She held herself up on her elbows and stared at him, dismay etched into her face. Mewtwo observed her – naked, her thighs closed shut against any further intrusion but her legs knocked outward. Her chest heaved up and down, and it glistened with his procurement. He decided to keep her this way until the trainers arrived.

The woman’s brow furrowed and her mouth formed a scowl. He could interpret it as a pout but knew better. Mewtwo read her mind. He stood, giving her a half smile.

_It is trivial to worry if I’ve mistreated you_. His mental voice was playful, a tone she was not accustomed to hearing. She was lying at the base of his chair, and he sat back down with her between his feet. He imagined recalling her into a Pokéball.

_I long ago accepted I would not be able to live as other creatures. You are born, you find others of your kind, you produce offspring, and you die. Death is the only one of these privileges available to me._

His expression became rueful.

Joy sat up and felt the stickiness on her stomach. The pain was finally gone except for a slight throbbing where he’d pushed too far into her. She examined the sweet-smelling substance on her fingers, “Well, at least I know you can die,” she hesitated, “Master.”

_Very cute. If I were to give you children they would be brimming with wit._  Nurse Joy sensed his sarcastic comment was seated on a real desire to impregnate her. She caught a glimpse of his complicated and conflicting feelings of contempt, compassion, interest, disgust, supremacy, and lust for her. He simultaneously wanted to kill her and yet keep her. She realized he was never going to let her off the island alive. Joy became nauseous.

Mewtwo glanced through the window in front of him. The sun had crossed a fair amount of sky. As unexpectedly cathartic as it was, he wasted a lot of time and energy.

_You will forget everything about your time here as soon as you’ve completed your purpose. How you survive after that is up to you._  He expressed a weariness that angered her.

 “I thought you’d let me go because of that dream, but you won’t. It felt so real. The blue-eyed Pokémon, it knows you… and the little girl. You cared about her. Why do I remember that and you don’t? Why is this happening?” She shouted.

Mewtwo gave her a perplexed look. As she kept talking, she fell into despair. She held her knees to her chest and hid her face behind them. “Why did you want to drown me? Why didn’t you go through with it? It doesn’t matter now. I don’t care what you do.” The young woman began sobbing.

_Show me what you remember_ , Mewtwo requested.

Joy looked up from her knees, her face wet with tears. The Pokémon’s aura surrounded her and she felt he was in her mind. She let him take the memories without effort. It gave her the feeling of trying to hold on to something she knew but could not remember.

_Your subconscious has been in dialogue with mine._  The aura disappeared. He was agitated that he hadn’t realized it before. He should not have ignored her statements about it.  _I see you’ve been reading my thoughts. Have you enjoyed them?_

“No, I haven’t,” she shot back, wiping her eyes.

_The humans that created me buried my memories of youth. Ai… I did care about her. She was weak and could not survive. Her own father did not heed this. He subjected a new life to this Hell and let it die over and over. I cannot imagine a more unworthy creature of the gift of life as a human._

His tone became increasingly morbid. Resentment welled as he realized the spectre of this child was what had been holding him back. Joy got up from the floor, but Mewtwo pressed her back down to the base of his chair telekinetically with a quick motion of his hand.

_I was created to be a tool for humans to use against other humans and their Pokémon. I did not come into awareness of my existence with a history, an evolution, a continuity that promises a future. I was made without a thought paid to the potential of self-awareness. That was their mistake. If I cannot live as a Pokémon, or as a human, I will live as the master of both. My clones will turn their reflection against them. It is almost time._

The Pokémon lifted his hand and began to glow in a haunting light. He circled it in the air, and wind began to pick up outside the window, the mills turning faster as the clouds rolled by. Joy was held down to the floor and could not move. She shivered as the pressure in the air dropped, and the room became dark with the thickening mist outside.

The doctor closed her eyes, and a thought went out from her – a far reaching, desperate plea for help. She didn’t know where she addressed it, or to whom, but it responded. Bright blue, shining eyes saw her in the dark.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337286) by [Sarah_Carter_Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers)




End file.
